Mimi Yamamoto
Mimi Yamamoto is the grandmother of Claudia Kishi and Janine Kishi, the mother of Rioko Kishi, and the mother-in-law of John Kishi. She died in book #26, Claudia and the Sad Goodbye. She had a special relationship with Claudia and called her "My Claudia". Claudia often felt that Mimi was the only person in her family who understood her. It is revealed in Book #33 Claudia and the Great Search that Claudia physically resembles a young Mimi. Her real name is Makiko Yukeie Vosa Yamamoto. She has a sister growing up who stayed in Tamara named Yukiko Achieko Vosa. Yukiko never married though and died when Claudia was 10 years old. History Mimi was born in Tamara, Japan near Mt. Asahi and lived in Sapparo until her thirties. She spoke English fluently with a Japanese accent. Her husband was Hadeo Sato Yamamoto who was born in Tokyo, Japan and died from heart failure when his granddaughter Janine Kishi was one year old. Except that when she saw him, she knew it would love at first sight, as revealed in Book #12, Claudia and the New Girl. During The Baby-Sitters Club series, Mimi lived with her daughter and the rest of the Kishi family on Bradford Court in Stoneybrook. Health Problems Mimi had a stroke in Book #7, Claudia and Mean Janine. After the stroke, Mimi sometimes had difficulty finding the right words, became confused easily, and had trouble using her right side. Mimi made an average recovery from her stroke; however, In book #26 she re-entered the hospital, where she died shortly after. Personality and Interests Mimi enjoyed knitting and crafting and taught Mary Anne Spier how to knit. Mary Anne seems to be the babysitter that she is next closest to (the first being Claudia). Mimi was apparently the only member of the Kishi family to appreciate Claudia's artistic talent, and once yelled at Claudia's first grade teacher for failing to appreciate a metaphorical self-portrait Claudia had created (The Baby-Sitters Club Super Special #11, The Baby-Sitters Remember). She was known for making a "special tea" which she offered to family members and friends, particularly when they were tense or emotionally distraught. While recovering from her stroke, Mimi became a fan of the TV Show Wheel of Fortune, which she had previously considered trash. In the graphic novels Mimi also appears in Raina Telgemeier's graphic novel adaptions of The Baby-Sitters Club books. Gallery Baby-Sitters Club 26 Claudia and the Sad Good-bye cover.jpg|#26 Claudia and Mimi birthday party six years old.jpg|Mimi at Claudia's sixth birthday party Claudia as baby Janine Rioko Mimi.jpg|Claudia as a newborn with Mimi and Rioko Kishi Kristy Mary Anne Claudia Mimi kindergarten MAB.jpg|Kristy, Claudia, and Mary Anne in kindgergarten with Mimi Mary Annes invitation to Mimi Tea Party MAB.jpg|Mary Anne's invitation to Mimi for the first grade tea party Mothers Day Tea Party Richard Mary Anne age 6 Mimi MAB.jpg|Both Richard Spier and Mimi show up to the Mother's Day tea party as Mary Anne's guest Claudia Family Portrait from 1991 Calendar.jpg|The Kishi family portrait from the 1991 BSC calendar. Category:Characters Category:The Baby-Sitters Club characters Category:The Kishis Category:Adults Category:Deceased Category:Females